


Youth

by palasin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: First Time, Gay Sex, Glove Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, PDA, Rating May Change, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palasin/pseuds/palasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage. The Blessed arrangement, a dream within a dream.</p><p> Mutsuki Kuki and Urie Kuki are soon to be married, and are settling down into the country side of Japan, away from their old lives.<br/>What happens when their old Squad leader shks up at their door claiming he's here for wedding plans? Along with his crossdressing boyfriend?</p><p> A lot, that's for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raz_McSpaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raz_McSpaz/gifts).



 The night was filled with the sounds of Cicadas and Crickets, along with the soft tinkle of wind chimes. The sound of soft orchestrated music wafting through the air like a temptatious sin waiting for it's next victim. The only sound besides that was the sound of patio floorboards creaking. The soft patter of feet were there too.  
 He never wanted this evening to end, no. It was an amazing night, and here he was, in his arms. He finally had him back. And he wasn't going to let go. Urie cared deeply for Mutsuki, which is why he made sure they moved out in the countryside soon after engagement. They had long retired from the CCG, although they were young, late teens early 20's.  
 Mutsuki looked up at Urie and fluttered his eyelashes. Urie had never seen such a beautiful sight. As soon as the end of the Ballad had ended, Mutsuki and Urie parted as if they were two strangers and bowed. Mutsuki giggled, which made Urie smile and pick him up.  
 No words were spoken throughout that moment, they knew it was perfect. It was early morning, in fact, but it looked like night. It was half past 5. Mutsuki yawned, ready to sleep. They had danced all night and he was exhausted. He laid his head upon Urie's shoulder, taking a small nap.  
Urie carried them up to their shared bedroom, and changed his and Mutsuki's clothing. He took off his eye patch and kissed his eyelids.  
"You don't need to worry about your eyes here. You're safe now." Urie climbed into bed next to the sleeping male, and kissed his forehead before wrapping his arms around him protectively.  
Tomorrow would be a long day. Haise was coming to visit.


	2. Chapter 2

 Urie was up only a few hours later, with obvious bags under his eyes. He didn't care in all honesty, he had to do what he had to.

 His current objective, however, was for him to cook for Mutsuki when he woke, fold laundry, clean out the fridge, and wash dishes.  He stretched and yawned, almost falling asleep on the stove as he turned on the heat. Just as he picked up an egg to crack, he felt two small arms wrap around him. He turned to see a sleepy Mutsuki.

 "Come back to bed, I can't sleep without you, you know," he sighed and started to walk back to their room. Urie couldn't just unfulfill his lover's request. He turned off the stove and walked back to their room where the curtains were closed. He removed the shirt and pants he was wearing, putting back on his night clothing.

 He laid next to Mutsuki, and rested his head on his shoulder. He pressed gentle kisses along the neck and even his shoulders. He loved the dark skinned male, even if he wasn't exactly a person with a happy beginning. He loved him all the same.

 Mutsuki adored the affection given to him by Urie. He turned around, and buried his face into Urie's chest, taking in his scent.  If one could describe Urie's scent, they'd tell you that it's like the scent of newly bloomed chrysanthemums with the warm feeling of a lover's lips on yours. Like a sweet scent, with a slight touch of musk, and along with a hint of lilac and chamomile. He had a tough and scary exterior in all seriousness, but his scent begged to differ. 

 Mutsuki loved that. He would sometimes wear Urie's shirts when he wanted to be surrounded and enveloped in the warmth and kindness he knew was the real Urie. 

 He pet Mutsuki's hair, feeling content with the soft and silky emerald strands running through his fingers.  

 Mutsuki fell back asleep, and so did Urie. They wouldn't wake until Haise was due there. And that's how peaceful they felt.


End file.
